livewarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great LiveWar Troll Convocation
This Page has been called for and created by a high ranking member of LiveWar.'' (Name Not Given)'' As a means to gather and let all Trolls who plague our fine society communicate as well as do whatever common, uncommon, rare and random trolls do. By No Means is anyone in LiveWar saying Trolls are not Welcome. you're just so annoying we'd rather gather you all here and let you have your own community All Trolls are encouraged to follow and become a part of this page. Have fun ya goofy goobers. Troll Members Team (Yes there are that many of them) Troll Team Leader:, Troll Team Lieutenant:, Troll Team Viceroy:, Troll Company 1st Officer:, Troll Company 2nd Officer:, Troll Company Commander:, Troll Company Platoon Commanders 1:, 2:, 3:, 4:, Troll Company 1st Platoon Squad Commanders 1st Squad:, Troll Company 1st Platoon Squad Commanders 2nd Squad:, Troll Company 1st Platoon Squad Commanders 3rd Squad:, Troll Company 1st Platoon Squad Commanders 4th Squad:, Troll Company 1st Platoon Squad Members 1st Squad:, Troll Company 1st Platoon Squad Members 2nd Squad:, Troll Company 1st Platoon Squad Members 3rd Squad:, Troll Company 1st Platoon Squad Members 4th Squad:, Troll Company 2nd Platoon Squad Commanders 1st Squad:, Troll Company 2nd Platoon Squad Commanders 2nd Squad:, Troll Company 2nd Platoon Squad Commanders 3rd Squad:, Troll Company 2nd Platoon Squad Commanders 4th Squad:, Troll Company 2nd Platoon Squad Members 1st Squad:, Troll Company 2nd Platoon Squad Members 2nd Squad:, Troll Company 2nd Platoon Squad Members 3rd Squad:, Troll Company 2nd Platoon Squad Members 4th Squad:, Troll Company 3rd Platoon Squad Commanders 1st Squad:, Troll Company 3rd Platoon Squad Commanders 2nd Squad:, Troll Company 3rd Platoon Squad Commanders 3rd Squad:, Troll Company 3rd Platoon Squad Commanders 4th Squad:, Troll Company 3rd Platoon Squad Members 1st Squad:, Troll Company 3rd Platoon Squad Members 2nd Squad:, Troll Company 3rd Platoon Squad Members 3rd Squad:, Troll Company 3rd Platoon Squad Members 4th Squad:, Troll Company 4th Platoon Squad Commanders 1st Squad:, Troll Company 4th Platoon Squad Commanders 2nd Squad:, Troll Company 4th Platoon Squad Commanders 3rd Squad:, Troll Company 4th Platoon Squad Commanders 4th Squad: Troll Company 4th Platoon Squad Members 1st Squad:, Troll Company 4th Platoon Squad Members 2nd Squad:, Troll Company 4th Platoon Squad Members 3rd Squad:, Troll Company 4th Platoon Squad Members 4th Squad:,, Troll Company 1st Supply Commander:, Troll Company 2nd Supply Commander:, Troll Company Paper Commander:, {Squad= Squadron (a squad at a minimum is composed of 3 teams of 5 *15) so every platoon has 60 members at a minimum and company's have 4 platoons at a maximum. so as a minimum start all comapny's have a minimum of 240 members} ''Witty Banter for Trolls '''This section is fair game for all Trolls to comment in, sure you can use the actual comment bar located below the page, but isn't it more fun as a Troll to change things that direct and show you what's happening. Feel free to add pictures, develop a system, and set rules for this section. share short stories, do whatever. this page will by far be the most populated of all (excluding the main page). ' (Do Not Mess with the Bolded or Italisized Sections of this page) ''' '''Elstwise Ready? BEGIN!!!!!